


[ART] Mae'r Defodol (The Ritual)

by Amphigoury



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Comeplay, Comic, Consensual Possession, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Masturbation, Rituals, Voyeurism, old art repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphigoury/pseuds/Amphigoury
Summary: A wounded Arthur spies in on a Druidic ritual featuring a painted, naked warlock.





	1. Welsh

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn in November 2011 for the Merlin Tournament of Champions (my prompt was "body paint")  
Chapter 2 has English translation.


	2. English

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> translation to chapter 1


End file.
